Daughter of Poseidon: The False Pope
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: When being abandoned, you can't help but to resent those who made you like this. When you see something you shouldn't have, you can't help but wondering why you shouldn't. Having her mother and her sister died, leaving her all alone, Sophie wonders if there is really a God in this world. She had no idea that the God exists and always close to her. [REWRITE OF DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON]
1. Prologue : A New Beginning

PROLOGUE

**Yo! How have you guys doing? I know this is sudden but I'm rewriting "The Daughter of Poseidon" Fanfiction. Why? Because:**

**First: After I re-read my Indonesian version of my story, I realized that Sophie, my OC, character's development is very poor. I just realized that I have made her so weird and all after re-reading it.**

**Second: My plot mostly centered around my OCs, while I'm sure that even though I used OCs, I'm sure most- no, ALL of the readers prefer to see out lovely saints more often, whereas in my story there is one chapter that did not include any saints at all.**

**Third: Lame romance scenes. Yeah, I have a weakness on that one. You don't just go and having love on first sight just like that -_-. **

**That's why I thought I re-write this, hopefully that the re-write version is better.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

"_Everyone has to start somewhere,' he says, his eyes dark and smoldering, his fingers seeking the scar on my face.__  
__The one on my forehead. The one that's hidden under my bangs. The one he has no way of knowing about.__  
__'Even Picasso had a teacher.' He smiles, withdrawing his hand and the warmth that came with it, returning to his painting, as I remind myself to breathe."__  
__―_**Alyson Noel****,****Evermore**

* * *

Shooting stars had their own meanings in people opinions. Some said that one could bring good news. Another said that it was a bad omen. But the most common one is that; shooting stars could grant wishes.

"Just say it three times and I shall grant it for you."

That, perhaps what a shooting star would say if it could actually spoke. A belief that has been in people's heart and mind this entire time, but began to crumble as the time passes by. Not many people depending on their dreams anymore in this era, it's better and more realistic to see and believe the real world and reality, after all, reality is cruel. Dreams would only crush you in the end.

Libra Dohko on the other hand, believes that shooting star is a symbol of a new beginning. The holder of the Libra Gold Cloth always believed that shooting star is a beginning of a new story. Either it is a bad one or a good one, is still a mystery. He sat quietly on his usual spot and stared at the starry sky.

"I didn't think I would have a guest tonight," He said, "But then, you always came without announcing your presence, isn't that so?" He turned to find himself greeted by an old man. That man was very tall, about 170 cm. He has a long white hair which was held in a single thick braid and a long beard also. He wore a grey long robe, hiding whatever clothing he put on, on his body. He looked about 60 or so and has friendly smile on his face.

"Prometheus, the Thief of Fire." Dohko said.

Prometheus gave him a small chuckle, "I prefer God of Afterthought or God of Trickster thank you." He said as he sat and placed himself on a spot next to Dohko.

"Why, may I ask, my friend, you came in such a fragile form?" Dohko asked, seeing his friend. As a God, Prometheus has the ability to change in any form he wants since Gods are not allowed to show their real, divine form to humans.

"So that you'd feel at ease. Usually, humans prefer to speak to someone their age." Prometheus said.

Dohko chuckled, "Then you were trying to implying that I am old?"

"Perhaps." Prometheus replied. He looked up, "Ah shooting star… sometimes I wonder whether it brings the good or the bad." He said.

Dohko chuckled. It was not a strange thing anymore that his friend always came out of nowhere like this and said weird things that sometimes even Dohko didn't get what he was trying to say. Perhaps due to the fact that his past was not all that good, and the fact that Dohko served one of the Olympians Gods – which Promotheus despised very much – Prometheus never really believed in anyone, not even Dohko for that matter, even though they have been friends for years. He never told anyone what exactly he is thinking of and always said it in the most confusing manner, in riddles or in poetic ways, which is in Dohko's opinion is even worse than all those haikus and poems Apollo gave to him years ago.

"Whatever that is, let's just hope for the best." Dohko said.

Prometheus didn't answer him. Even if he said so, the wheel has already turned. In which direction he could already guessed. This is part of the reason he despised the Olympians. None of them able to clean up their own mess rightfully. Due to what Hercules had done to him in the past, Prometheus has grew fond of the heroes and heroines. It pained him to see that the Olympians now no longer paying attention to them just because of the fact that now they had their own knights in shining armor and Prometheus hate that.

The Olympians are the source of their existence in this world.

They are the one who came down to earth and bore the heroes by having intimate relationship –or whatever you want to call it – with their human parent.

And now just because they no longer needs them to do anything they just abandoned them?

What a parent.

"I have met the little one." He said.

Dohko looked at him, "Little one?"

Prometheus nodded, "The child. Stronger than I thought. Has the sharpest eyes than many. Has more determination than many and… has experience painful journey than many." He said.

"By that child you mean… the one in the…" Dohko asked in shocked, unable to continue his sentence.

"Yes that one. Unfortunately, I doubt that this "little one" will be on our side in the near future." Prometheus said.

"What do you mean?"

Prometheus shrugged, "Like what Hephaestus said, it's easier to deal with machines than people, because once you broke a person they can't be fixed."

* * *

**And done! Yes. Alright now, I decided to make Prometheus appeared and he is one of the good guys here because according to the myth, he is not entirely a bad God. Sure he stole fire from Hephaestus but without that the civilization will not advanced at all, and the fire prove to be helpful for humanity in the end right?**

**Truthfully, whenever I read book about mythology, most of the Olympians can be seen as the antagonist one. I personally dislike Zeus because he has too many wives and in the end let them suffer from Hera's wrath. What a guy. And sometimes after his children or some heroes died he turned them into constellation and I was like, "Hello, you're a God, can't you just help them or something?" and reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not helpful either since in that book Zeus is still a JERK. Sorry for Zeus' fan but that's what I think.**

**Anyway in myth Prometheus ended up rescued by Hercules. So I think he should have a soft spot for heroes, heroines (Demigods).**

**This story will begin from my OC childhood, so that I don't need to write flashbacks since sometimes it's hard for me to figure out when is the perfect time to put on flashbacks. Since my OC live near Sanctuary you won't be expecting to see the bronze saints soon, but no worries, you'll see the Gold saints and Silver saints, in the next chapter most of them would be appearing.**

**That's all from me, thank you and see you in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Twelve Temples

CHAPTER 1

THE TWELVE TEMPLES

""_Abnormal is so common, it's practically normal__._"  
― _**Cory Doctorow**__**,**____**Little Brother**_

Being abnormal is hard. Whenever you go people will whispering bad things about you, laughing at you or trying their hardest to keep away from you. That's what's happen to me at the moment. People were trying their best to keep themselves far away from me as If I'm some sort of sick people who had a virus or something like that. No kids playing with me since their parents told them not to. No one bothered to pity me or anything because I'm not normal.

Why am I not normal, you asked?

It all began when I was five, which means about two years ago. A monster attacked our village, Rodorio. Most people are not really worried though, even if they were afraid, here, we had saints who will keep us safe. However, the monster was too big to be handled by one gold saint so that fateful day all gold saints were forced to fight right there and then. My house unfortunately, was located in a small alley, where it is far from crowds so when the tragedy strikes and my house was caught in fire it was hard to called for help.

But then fortunately two gold saints… If I remember correctly it was Scorpio Milo and Leo Aiolia. They came and help us- us as in me, my mother and sister- but then, they were too late because they were fatally wounded and my mother was ill… I'm the only one who looked completely fine even though I was caught in the fire as well. My mother and sister passed away and I was left all alone.

Still, I was thankful that Scorpio Milo-san and Leo Aiolia-san came to save us… At least they tried right? But then after that incident people started to view me differently. In people's view none should be able to survive that incident. True, logically speaking, since the fire was too big, technically, it was completely impossible to get out, even if two gold saints saved you, you would have been dead by the time they came due to lack of oxygen, but I turned out to be safe and sound, only a burnt wound on my left arm and both palms – which I'm sure would leave a nasty mark- since then people began to view me as a freak. It's also not helping by the fact that I was not took to the hospital since the medic declared that there's nothing wrong with my lungs or something.

I don't really mind with the cold treatment anyway. It was normal for people to avoid anything beyond normal. I am anything beyond normal after all, and it wasn't like I'm completely alone.

"Sophie!"

I turned to see a girl with pale complexion running towards me. She has a back length black hair and green-blue eyes. This girl is Ixpellia, a girl who lived with at the flower shop. She's not the biological daughter of the shop's owner. They took her in because they saw her slept on the street. Ixpellia is a really sweet and energetic girl, always kind to everyone around her and very polite as well, I even heard that a lot of boys our age are having crush on her. Oh and by the way, Sophie is my name.

"Ixy!" I said. Ixy is my nickname for her. "Good morning, running on an errand?" I asked curiously, seeing her running towards me with a bouquet of flower.

"Yeah… well actually I was about to ask if you'd like to do an errand for me." She said.

I shrugged, "Depends on what the errand is." I said. Ixy smiled and handed me the flowers, "Would you take this to pope's chamber for me? I could go by myself but today we happen to have a lot of customer so I've got to help the owner." Ixy said with her pleading eyes.

"Pope's chamber… You mean climbing the twelve temples?" I asked.

"Yep!" Ixy nodded.

"Umm.. Is it okay though? I mean…" Well it's not like I'm afraid of them or anything. Though the only ones I know very well are Milo-san and Aiolia-san I knew most of them are quite nice, but I also heard that not any people allowed to pass through the temples, since it's sacred temples and it is said that in ancient time the temples were bathed by Athena's sacred cosmo.

"Don't worry, they all know me just tell them you're running an errand for me." Ixy said positively.

I sighed, "Fine… But if I got killed then I'm haunting you okay?" I said jokingly. Ixy giggled and waved at me, then she ran towards the flower shop while me…

I'm currently walking towards the twelve temples.

I must say that the temples looked very pretty. Their shapes were different for every temples and each had their zodiac symbol to indicate what temple is it. I looked at the first temple and gulped, though I do know that most of them are kind people, I can't help but feeling afraid. All of the Gold Saints are fierce warriors and they are ridiculously strong and fast. If I make one wrong move or uttering one offensive word then I'm done with.

The first temple is Aries. I have never seen the Aries saint before rumors said that he is in Jamir, fixing broken cloth. I actually don't get why he can't just do it here in his temple. Maybe there is no equipment?

I shook my head to rid myself from such thoughts and took my first step towards the temple.

TBC

**Yep… I'm really sorry for this short chapter It's already midnight and I'm unable to forced my brain to work. This story was told from the OC's point of view but it can change in the next chapter, whether it will be the gold saint's, bronze saint's or anyone really.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
